Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando
by VeckeFer
Summary: Hnata Shoyo simplemente no sabe qué cosas no tiene que hacer con su novio cuando todo el equipo está mirando. Kageyama Tobio sólo se muere de vergüenza.
1. Besos de buenos días

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_1-Dar besos de buenos días. _

Hinata -como era de esperarse- se había quedado dormido por haber estado toda la noche jugando videojuegos con Kenma. Kageyama lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había dicho por mensaje de texto.

Para el de cabellos negros, pasar un día sin su novio y mejor amigo era un asco, así que se alegró -disimuladamente- cuando éste le dijo que sí iba a ir a la práctica de volley.

Shoyo entró gritando un "Buenos días, lamento llegar tarde" apresurado, mientras se ponía las zapatillas de deporte y entraba a la cancha. Trotó despacio hasta donde estaba Kageyama, se puso de puntas de pie, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Buenos días—dijo, y sonrió, haciendo que todo el rostro del otro se tiñera de un rojo potente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, todo el equipo lo estaba Tsukishima haciendo una mueca de asco, hasta Asahi sonrojándose, intentando voltear para no parecer entrometido.

Tobio moría de calor y tenía el rostro sonrojado, pero el otro sólo fue a su lugar predeterminado y siguió gritando estupideces para que le hiciese algunos pases. Su equipo ya no les prestaba atención -O si, pero sin mirarlos para no parecer obvios- ¡Estúpido Hinata! ¿Por qué se le daba por hacer cosas tan vergonzosas delante de otras personas?

El sonrojo permaneció allí por un buen rato, al igual que la atención de Karasuno, pero intentó distraerse haciéndole pases a Shoyo.

Estúpido Shoyo y su beso de buenos días.

* * *

><p>Hola （；￣∀￣）ノ Estos van a ser pequeños momentos en la vida de éstos dos (probablemente diez), porque todos sabemos que Hinata no sabe cómo comportarse. Él sólo es una bolita de amor ┗(･ω･; )┛ y Kageyama se muere de verguenza, al igual que el equipo xD<p> 


	2. Pensamientos en voz alta

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_2-Decir pensamientos sobre tu pareja en voz alta. _

Desde la banca, se quedó mirando fijamente a la mata de pelo naranja que saltaba, sincronizándose con los pases de Sugawara. Se lo veía feliz. No tanto como cuando él le hacía pases, pero estaba feliz de todas formas.

Tobio bajó un poco la cabeza, concentrado en un punto en particular de su novio, y se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

—Hinata tiene unas piernas muy...sexys.

Se quedó pensando un segundo, aún mirando las piernas de Shoyo, quien estaba ajeno a todo junto con Suga, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eso es tan gay y asqueroso, Rey. Guárdate tus fantasías para tu cabeza.

La voz irritante de Tsukishima lo hizo voltear, a lo que le siguió un "¡Cierto, Tsukki!" de Yamaguchi, y un par de comentarios de Tanaka y Nishinoya que ni se detuvo a escuchar.

Entonces, su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!

—Tsk, cállate—murmuró al rubio, y se levantó excusándose con que debía ir al baño, no sin antes mirar a su novio, que seguía golpeando con energía los pases de su senpai.

Maldito Hinata y sus piernas sexys.

* * *

><p>（０ｗ０） Oho ho.<p>

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios~ Me hacen feliz ^^


	3. Nekoma

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_3-Demostrar celos. _

—Y entonces hice "Gwaah" y "Pwaah" y golpee el balón con mi mano, ¡Se sintió genial!—gritaba Hinata, enseñándole sus manos rojas a Kageyama, para que viera cuánto había trabajado esa tarde— ¡Kenma es genial!

Junto a ellos, Kozume lo miraba con una expresión aburrida.

—No fue para tanto, Shoyo... sólo la levanté.

—¡Fue genial!

Habían tenido otro campamento para entrenar con Nekoma. En los últimos meses se habían reunido bastante con ellos, a pesar de vivir tan lejos. Era bueno para ambos equipos, y nadie se quejaba al respecto, así que habían decidido ese campamento, que sería el quinto en cuatro meses.

Ya en la noche, sólo un par quedaron entrenando en el salón. Entre ellos, Hinata Shoyo, que le rogó a Kenma -porque Kageyama estaba ocupado mejorando sus técnicas de saque- para que levantase el balón para él. Éste sólo accedió porque su PSP se había quedado sin batería y no tenía nada más que hacer.

Cuando ya no pudieron entrenar más, Shoyo fue en busca del malhumorado de su novio para contarle lo bien que la había pasado, y había arrastrado a Kozume con él.

Parecía que la expresión de enojo de Tobio crecía a cada palabra que pronunciaba Hinata.

Mientras escuchaba al de pelo naranja charlar sin parar, Kageyama sentía algo extraño en el estómago. Frunció el ceño, y apoyó su mano derecha en el costado de Shoyo, rodeándole la cintura para apegarlo un poco a él. Había sido casi una reacción involuntaria a lo que -según él- no eran celos.

Hinata ni se inmutó. Seguía hablando y hablando. Estaba acostumbrado a que su novio lo abrazara o lo tomara de la mano, así que no se detuvo a pensar en donde estaba o con quienes estaba.

Kageyama tampoco.

—Um...—balbuceó Kenma, interrumpiendo el discurso de Shoyo—¿Ustedes están saliendo?

¿Eh?

¿Por qué Kenma preguntaba algo como-?

Tobio bajó la vista y miró su brazo, que abrazaba y mantenía cerca al de cabellos naranjas.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas, quitando la mano de ahí y frunciendo el ceño. Escuchó a su novio reírse fuerte por su reacción, y lo vio asentir con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

—Tienes toda la cara roja—rió Hinata, mirando al otro.

—¡Claro que no!—gritó Kageyama, que estaba completamente colorado.

Kenma los miraba sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento. _"__Así que lo que dijo Kuroo era cierto", _pensó. Bueno...si Shoyo era feliz, por él estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Hola (o尸'▽')o尸゛ Éste me salió algo raro, y sé que Kenma no es todo el equipo, pero si Kuroo sabe, Nekoma sabe(?<p>

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios lindos que me dejan ^^ Me hacen feliz~


	4. Ropa

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_4-Olvidarse ropa en la casa ajena._

—Oye, Hinata—gritó Kageyama desde la otra punta del gimnasio, tirando una bolsa blanca hacia donde estaba el chico de cabellos naranjas, que la atrapó con bastante dificultad, gritando insultos para el otro.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el otro, mirando el contenido de la bolsa.

Nishinoya y Tanaka se acercaron -como buenos senpais- y le arrebataron la bolsa al bajito, para asegurarse de que no tuviese explosivos o bombas nucleares.

...y por curiosidad.

—Oh, ya veo—comenzó Noya sonriendo ampliamente y alzando una ceja—así que tuvieron una noche movida, eh...

Tobio se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Hinata enrojeció también, pero sólo un poco.

—Claro que no...es sólo ropa—murmuró Shoyo, aunque sabía que no había mucho que pudiese negar. Escuchó el llanto falso de Tanaka porque sus niños "crecían demasiado rápido" y no pudo hacer más que seguir tiñiendo su rostro de rojo.

No volvería a olvidarse su ropa en la casa de Tobio.

* * *

><p>ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) Tardé, tardé, pero acá está.<p>

Estuve estudiando para una prueba (que desaprobé, pero bueno) así que no pude publicar, y hoy no tenía muchos ánimos xD Pero algo salió.

Gracias por leer 3


	5. Dormir

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_5-Dormir juntos._

Había sido un buen día. Habían tenido un juego difícil contra un equipo bastante fuerte, y habían ganado con muchísimo esfuerzo, así que todos estaban animados. Incluso Tsukishima, que utilizaba el sarcasmo más de lo necesario y molestaba sin parar a Kageyama.

El viaje de regreso a la escuela en autobús había sido largo. Muy largo, y tedioso.

Todos estaban cansados. Habían gastado toda la energía que tenían en ese partido, así que a penas se sentaron, sintieron cómo los músculos comenzaban a adormecerse.

Por supuesto que éste también había sido el caso de Hinata Shoyo, que diez minutos después de acomodarse en su asiento junto a Tobio, ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

...Sobre él.

Kageyama tampoco se quejó mucho. Tenía la cabeza de Shoyo en su hombro, sus manos entrelazadas, y estaba cómodo.

Muy cómodo.

Tan cómodo, que también se quedó dormido, con la cabeza sobre la cabeza del otro.

Había sido un buen día, sí, pero Tobio definitivamente no entendía por qué todo Karasuno -incluyendo al molesto de Tsukishima- tenía en su celular una foto suya durmiendo con Hinata. Sólo quería borrarla de los teléfonos de todos, que no dejaban de hacer comentarios acerca de lo "adorables" que eran.

...Él también quería tener esa foto en su celular.

* * *

><p>Uyy~ Hola ^^<p>

PERDÓN. Estuve estudiando muchísimo y no pude escribir :c Desde el 18 supongo que voy a estar mejor, más libre(? Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, favs y a quienes siguen estas cositas xD Me animan muchísimo 3


	6. Dejarse llevar

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_6-Dejarse llevar por el momento. _

Estaban transpirados, agitados, y se habían quedado sin palabras. Y de un segundo al otro, todos a su alrededor aplaudían sonriendo. ¡Habían ganado! ¡Realmente habían ganado!

¡Habían pasado a las nacionales!

Todos en Karasuno gritaban, felices, y se abrazaban, todavía atontados, sin poder creerlo.

Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Hinata abrazó a Kayeyama, y lo besó. Tomándolo de los hombros, mientras éste lo sostenía de la cintura, abrazándolo fuerte.

¡Lo besó!

¡En frente de todo el mundo!

Ambos estaban felices, emocionados y orgullosos, y eso había sido...cosa del momento.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, ambos enrojecieron como tomates y se separaron. Escucharon las risas de sus compañeros, con comentarios como "¡consíganse una habitación!" o "¡Cómo crecen los chicos de primero!"

Pero realmente, no importaba, porque simplemente estaban felices.

* * *

><p><em>Siento como que éste fue mas sobre amor que sobre humor(? no sé ^^ me gusta que sean cariñosos, no se dan cuenta. Cosa del momento ^^ <em>

_Muchísimas gracias por leer~_


	7. Dejarse llevar con música

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_7-Dejarse llevar por el momento...con música._

La música de la computadora de Hinata se escuchaba a todo volumen. Eran canciones actuales, pegajosas y generalmente cantadas por una mujer.

Natsu había ido a casa de una amiga a pasar la noche, así que su madre lo dejó invitar a sus amigos a dormir. Por supuesto, Kageyama había sido el primero en llegar. Unas...dos horas antes.

Estaban sentados sobre la cama de Shoyo, con sus piernas enredadas en el torso del más alto y sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. Se besaban profundamente, algo desesperados. Vivían en esa etapa del noviazgo en el que todo es color de rosa.

—MhTobio, te amo—murmuró Hinata contra los labios del otro, y Kageyama se sonrojó, como siempre.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero en vez de un "Yo también te amo", salió un chillido, y de un momento al otro Hinata estaba en el suelo sin entender nada, y Tobio era un tomate.

En la puerta de la habitación de Shoyo, estaba su equipo.

—Er...Lamentamos la, eh—el capitán tosió, bastante incómodo junto a Sugawara—interrupción.

De fondo, un "Asco" se escuchó de Tsukishima, junto con los chillidos de Hinata de "¡Lo siento! No los escuchamos entrar" y a Tanaka y Nishinoya felicitándolos por sus "avances" en aquella relación.

Kageyama Tobio pensó que nunca en su vida había estado tan avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Pobres ilusos. xD Es una especie de Parte dos de dejarse llevar. Es que bueno...Uno no escucha. Viva la música, estos pillines(?<p>

Si no escribo para el 26, ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^ Espero que la pasen muy lindo y muchísimas MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos los que siguen/comentan/favean/leen esta historia. Me hacen feliz.


	8. Miradas

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_8-Mirarse con ternura. _

Daichi estaba dando un discurso importante. Uno de esos discursos motivacionales que a Hinata tanto le encantaban, porque su capitán era el mejor y siempre los animaba para que dieran el 120% en todo.

A Kageyama también le encantaban los discursos de Daichi para animarlos. Lo hacían reflexionar y le daban energía, muchísima, para esforzarse más y más haciendo lo que tanto amaba.

A ambos les encantaban los discursos de su capitán, pero en ese mismo momento no estaban escuchando una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Hinata miraba a su novio con la cabeza levemente inclinada, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, y un tono rosa pálido en la piel. Lo miraba porque ¿cómo no mirarlo?. Su novio era lindo, fuerte, y arrugaba la nariz cuando se sonrojaba mucho, y eso era adorable.

Kageyama miraba a su novio, arrugando la nariz un poco involuntariamente, sonrojado, intentando no sonreír. Es que Hinata era tan brillante, como el sol, y estaba lleno de energía. De sólo mirarlo quería abrazarlo con todas sus-

—¡Kageyama, Hinata! ¡¿me están escuchando?!

Y oh, otra vez volvían a ser el centro de atención. Todos en el salón los miraban entre intrigados y divertidos, porque lo de las miradas cursis pasaba seguido.

Al unísono chillaron un "¡S..sí!", y Daichi los dejó en paz con un bufido.

Es que simplemente... no podían apartar los ojos del otro.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz no-año nuevo!<p>

[No voy a escribir para el 31, supongo] :c Pero por ahí, sólo por ahí escriba el 1 de enero. El 2 ya me voy a un campamento por una semana, así que voy a estar bastante ausente.

Muuuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs, por seguir esta historia y por leerla. Ya dos capítulos más y terminan estos momentos de amor -cursilería- xD


	9. Marcas

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_8-Dejar marcas. _

La práctica de esa tarde era pesada. Hacía bastante calor y todos estaban con un humor bastante...inestable. Kageyama estaba nervioso. Había llegado con un humor terrible, pero luego de ver a Hinata, ese humor se había transformado en vergüenza, o nervios. Quizás una mezcla entre ambos, porque todo el equipo sabía que esa marca entre violeta y roja en el cuello de Shoyo no había sido hecha por un golpe o por arte de magia.

Había sido él, por supuesto.

El único que no había visto la marca era el mismo Hinata.

Alguien debía decírselo, claro, probablemente el mismo Kageyama, antes de que el chico se pasara por el colegio o por su casa con el moretón de colores en el cuello. El problema era que él lo había hecho visible justamente para que todo el mundo pudiese verlo -cosas torpes de celos-, pero no se había puesto a pensar en que Hinata también tenía una madre y profesores cerca.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!—chilló Hinata, mirándose por todos lados—¿tengo algo raro? ¿mi camiseta está al revés?

La voz de Asahi, nervioso, lo intentó calmar.

—No, no, estás bien, es sólo que..eh...erm... el...—ni siquiera era capaz de mencionarlo, así que, enrojeciendo cada vez más, señaló la gran marca que el otro llevaba.

Pobre Asahi, era tan...¿inocente? ¿puro?

El chillido agudo de Hinata -que claramente estaba enfadado- lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—¡Kageyama!

Fue la única vez en la que su equipo no hizo ni un sólo comentario. Quizás sólo se sentaron a disfrutar las dos semanas que pasaron sin ningún "acontecimiento" entre ellos dos.

Y Tobio aprendió que hay cosas que no tiene que hacer cuando todo el equipo puede ver.

...O algo así.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo van sus vidas, sus vacaciones, sus clases? -No sé si alguien ya empezó las clases- Yo en mi campamento la pasé GENIAL. No escribí ahí porque la verdad quería distraerme y fue hermoso para inspirarme y pensar sobre mi vida.<p>

Muchas gracias a los comentarios y a las personas que leen esta historia, ya saben que me hacen muy muy feliz.

Este iba a ser el final, pero no me gusta dejarlo en 9, tiene que ser en 10.

¿Cómo se le dicen a estas marcas? En ningún momento puse otro nombre que moretón y marca, porque en Argentina es Chupón, pero creo que es más, no sé, ¿vulgar? decir chupón que moretón o marca, y decir Hematoma era demasiado xD

¡Nos vemos en el último episodio~!


	10. Conversaciones sentimentales

Lo que no hay que hacer cuando todo el equipo está mirando.

_10-Tener conversaciones sentimentales por teléfono. _

Era la sexta vez en el mes en la que Hinata se enfermaba. Generalmente eran resfríos, nada serio o muy importante, pero a Kageyama le preocupaba bastante. ¿Cómo hacía para cuidarse tan poco ese idiota?

Y no sólo lo preocupaba, sino que cada vez que el imbécil de Shoyo se enfermaba, lo llamaba para decirle cosas vergonzosas y sin sentido. Y él, por supuesto, tenía que escuchar, porque era lo que un buen novio haría -o eso le había dicho Tanaka-

Hasta ese día había logrado evadir tener esas conversaciones por teléfono en frente de su equipo, porque bueno...era vergonzoso. Hablar de amor y de estupideces sentimentales con Hinata en frente de muchas personas era algo que definitivamente no debía suceder.

Pero esa sexta vez, sucedió, porque a Shoyo se le dio por llamarlo en medio del entrenamiento, y él, como buen novio, tuvo que contestar.

—¿Tienes que llamar ahora...? estoy con todo el equipo.

Hinata escuchó gritos de fondo, aparentemente de Tanaka y Noya-senpai enviándole saludos, y sonrió. También oyó a Sugawara diciéndole que se mejorase y que volviera pronto.

—Envíale saludos a todos, Tobio—interrumpió un momento la conversación para alejar el teléfono de su oído y toser—te dejaré practicar, ¡no seas flojo sólo porque yo no estoy!

—¡Claro que no, idiota! tú no te levantes de la cama.

—Mmmhhp, ¿no vas a decirme que me amas?

Sabía que Tobio estaba rodeado del equipo, probablemente rojo como un tomate, y eso le causaba un poquito de gracia -sin contar que le gustaba que los otros supieran de su relación con Kageyama-

Al no oír la respuesta de su novio, bufó.

—¿Estás avergon-?

—¡Te amo! ¡Mejórate, imbécil!

Y colgó.

Hinata se echó a reír en su cama. ¡Tobio era tan, TAN lindo!

Lo único que lamentaba era que el otro hubiese cortado. Así no podría oír los comentarios diciéndole a Kageyama que era tierno, o un casanovas, o que a Tsukishima le daban ganas de vomitar.

...O que no podía ver el sonrojo de la cara de su novio.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ^^ Y llegamos al final.<p>

Muuuuuuuuchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favs y follows a esta pequeña cosita que escribí. Me hicieron muy muy feliz, en serio. Pronto voy a escribir más KageHina, sólo que no van a ser drabbles :c Espero que sea dentro de nada(?

Los quiero muchísimo ; v ;

Saludos~


End file.
